Full Circle
by Princess Turk
Summary: Belated gift fic request for kickcows! Zack/Cloud/Reno action; basically, a great big lemon fest. Zack and Cloud are propositioned at a bar by Reno, but tables turn. Who really goes home with whom? Rated M for language and an explicit ride in a truck. And on the truck. Not to mention the back of the truck. It's a menage-a-truck, yo.


**Fic request for kickcows! Muah! Hope you enjoy! :) Sorry about the three-year waiting period!**

**Hi to everyone! I know it's been three years since I've updated my fics, and I haven't written anything new in that time frame, except for this. I blame it on the mommy brain and other things that have been going on for the past three years. I am hoping that pushing out this fic after a long absence will propel me back into writing. I've missed it very much! Thank you to everyone who has been subscribing to me, adding me to their favorites, and keeping me held up with wonderful reviews on my old fics! Sorry if this story is a little bland compared to some of the others I've written in the past, but hopefully some of you will enjoy it. A very special thanks to Mako Headrush for her constant encouragement and friendship for the past almost four years. Couldn't have done it without you! 3  
**

**As always, this fic is purely for fun and smut; all characters belong to Square Enix, yada yada. ;) The setting is randomly placed somewhere during Crisis Core, before everything went to shit. Warnings are for language and lemony goodness. If you find a mistake somewhere, point it out; I'm feeling "new" to this again after my hiatus and I'm nervous about fucking up somewhere. Nevertheless, enjoy. :)**

* * *

The booze was getting warm, and so was Cloud's thigh as Zack's hand absently stroked it. He leaned into Cloud and whispered in his ear, "You're fucking _hot_ tonight."

Cloud moaned quietly and tilted his head back as Zack sent a trail of soft, searing kisses down his neck and then back up to his chin. Mouths connected in a frenzy. Tasting. Wanting.

"I've got a good mind to take you back to my place tonight," Zack said, breaking the kiss and whispering in the blond's ear again. Though his eyes were closed, he felt Cloud nodding his head feverishly.

"Yeah," Cloud finally gasped. He lifted his head to stroke Zack's cheek, dipping a finger between his lips and into his mouth. Zack suckled on it, then grinned around it.

"Let's go," Zack mumbled. He saw Cloud's eyes suddenly shift over his shoulder. Curious at what was holding his gaze, Zack turned around and came face-to-face with Reno. The redhead was standing close to Zack - almost _too_ close - holding a glass tumbler that was half full of whiskey.

"Don't mind me. I'm just here for the booze - and apparently a free live sex show, too" Reno slurred. He held up his glass as if to make a point, shaking it slightly and pointing a finger at the couple. The ice cubes tinkled around in the glass and whisky sloshed out a little over the sides. "Well _that's_ not cool. I hate to waste good liquor," he said.

Cloud's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened. Zack felt his cock twitch as they both watched Reno's tongue begin to deftly lick the drops of whiskey from the sides of his glass. He was showy and a bit noisy with it, too, making sure to gather every drop into his mouth. He sighed happily and squinted at Cloud.

"You're one of the new guys, aren't you?" Reno asked. Not waiting for a reply from the gape-mouthed, baby-faced blond, he muttered, "Yeah, yeah. I've seen you around. You're pretty good with that little rifle of yours." He chuckled and smirked. Though he didn't mean it as an insult, Cloud scowled at this and turned red. He absolutely hated being thought of as just a lowly infantryman. Zack noticed, and scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words to say.

"Hey, he's been doing some training with me, actually. You should see how good he's getting with a sword," he finally said. He squeezed Cloud's thigh as if to comfort him. Cloud relaxed a little and swallowed down his anger.

"Ohhhh…" Reno slurred. "Does he have a good grip?" He did a quick tilt of his chin at Zack, his eyebrows jerking up once. He gazed at the couple in question, waiting.

Cloud stiffened. He knew the silent invitation Reno had just put on the table. He was both shocked and intrigued all at the same time. The wheels in Zack's head began to turn as he caught Reno's half-lidded, lust-filled gaze. He turned back to Cloud and slightly tilted his head toward Reno, his eyes conveying an unspoken question. Cloud nodded quickly, even though he was a bit unsure. He'd have to just play along and hope that he did things correctly when it came time to deliver the goods. He snickered to himself.

Zack raised an eyebrow. _It's that easy?,_ he wondered to himself. Addressing Reno, he said, "Let's do it. Want to watch one of our training sessions?" He gave Reno a little wink.

Reno sighed and hummed as he pretended to think it over, then raised his glass to his mouth and drained it. He patted his stomach appreciatively and put the glass down onto the table. He leaned down a little, his hands resting on his knees, and looked Cloud directly into his eyes. "Only if I can join in," he replied. He was enjoying their little banter, even though all three of the men knew the unspoken deal was for a threesome.

"I, uh…" Cloud stuttered, suddenly nervous at being put on the spot. Zack cut him off before Cloud could even think about backing out.

"Of course you can. Might even learn something new," he told Reno.

"Ohhh. I highly doubt that," Reno replied with a grin that quickly spread from cheek to cheek.

Zack stood up and motioned to the door of the bar with his hand. "Well, shall we?" he said. Cloud stood up quickly, hoping he didn't seem too eager. He loved being with Zack, but he had also been watching the lanky redheaded Turk for a few months now. The length of Reno's fingers did not go unnoticed to Cloud - nor did the way he walked: slowly, almost lazily, yet stealthily. Underneath that Shinra-issued Turks suit, Cloud knew Reno had to have the type of ass that he could eat a meal off of. He bit his lip and blushed slightly at the thought. _Gods._ He hoped Zack wasn't kidding about Reno joining in. He knew Reno's disposition well enough to know that when Reno wanted something, he'd get it one way or another. If Zack backed out at the last minute, Cloud knew that Reno would just smooth-talk his way back into the circle.

Zack grabbed his truck keys and the trio made their way to the parking lot. "You guys mind if I bum a ride? I had Rude drop me off. Awfully cold out here, yo. Don't feel much like walking back to HQ, and since we're all going the same route…" Reno trailed off, rubbing his arms exaggeratingly and faking a shiver.

"Not a problem," Zack said, and led the way to his truck. It was a small rusted truck, which held only one seat that stretched all the way across the cab: a 'hunk of junk' as Angeal had once called it. It was paid for, though, and it was his. He had to crank it a few times before the engine finally turned over. With Cloud in the middle, they began to lurch their way onto the highway in the dark.

It wasn't long before Reno had his hand on Cloud's thigh, his thin fingers allowing Cloud to experience a new sensation of touch that replaced the somewhat thick and familiar fingers that Zack had had on him earlier. Cloud visibly shuddered, which made Zack reach for the knob on the console to turn the heat up. Cloud stopped him and shook his head, shifting his eyes toward Reno. "Ah…" Zack hummed with realization.

"So, uh, you guys have any rules?" Reno asked, still stroking Cloud's thigh.

"Rules?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. You know. No kissing, no penetration. Stuff like that, yo," Reno replied.

Zack was silent for a moment. "I dunno. This is our first time, actually. Cloud?" He glanced at Cloud quickly, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Cloud gulped. "I'm not opposed to anything, really," he said softly. He wasn't sure if that was a good answer or not, considering the fact that at the end of the evening, he could very well end up with a mouthful of Zack's cock, his arms tied, with Reno behind him, fucking him straight up the ass with his EMR. He grimaced at the thought.

Reno grinned. "Might want to rephrase that, man," he replied, throwing a quick smirk in Zack's direction. Zack was oblivious to this smart-ass smirk; he was too busy concentrating on driving and was lost in his thoughts as well. Reno watched Cloud bite his lip. He turned his head slowly to look Reno squarely in the face.

"I _don't_ want you to kiss me."

"Kissin' is almost half the fun, yo. I'll bet Zack would never kiss you like this," Reno said cockily as he grabbed hold of Cloud's hair and crushed his lips against his while snaking his hand up Cloud's shirt. Their lips parted as Reno moaned hungrily into Cloud's mouth, slowly circling the blond's nipple with his thumb. Cloud moaned back and leaned into Reno as the redhead's mouth moved downward and rained kisses along the side of his neck. Reno stopped suddenly and shoved his hand into his pants pocket, fishing for something. Cloud craned his neck and gasped when he saw a pocketknife being pulled out. Reno flicked it open with a stealth movement and held it to the middle of Cloud's neck. He grinned.

The truck swerved as Zack glanced the situation from the corner of his eye. "Hey, _hey_! What the hell do you think you're doing there?" he shouted, pulling off to the side of the deserted highway. The truck's tires spit gravel out in all directions. In front of them, a large cloud of dust was visible in the headlight beams.

Reno didn't flinch. He didn't look away from Cloud. The grin stayed on his face as he moved the knife from Cloud's neck. With breaking speed, he swiftly sliced open the front of Cloud's shirt and tossed the knife to the floorboard. He lowered his head and licked Cloud's chest, moaning as he inhaled the scent of Cloud's skin. He licked Cloud's nipple and bit into it gently, his tongue teasing it between his teeth. Zack's breath had caught in his throat as he watched. _My gods, I thought Reno was going to try to kill us_. He smirked to himself now that the threat of danger was over. _That's fucking hot_.

Zack killed the ignition and turned the headlights off. There was no way that they were ever going to make it back to HQ. He bit his lip and reached down to stroke himself through his pants while watching Reno and Cloud make out. The motion was killing him and he wanted nothing more than to just yank his pants down around his ankles and thrust into Cloud's mouth. Or Reno's. Hell, maybe both. He wouldn't have to choose tonight. He reached his free hand over to grope Cloud's crotch, then snaked his way over to Reno's bulge._ The bulge, oh my gods._ _He's huge._ Zack grinned.

Cloud swallowed hard in order to maintain control of himself, pushing Reno away slightly. He wasn't going to let Reno have all of the control for long. His head was buzzing with lust. Zack was usually the one who got him this wound up, but Reno… he was a different kind of flavor. New. Different. He wanted all of him and more. He grabbed onto Reno's shirt and yanked it open as hard as he could. They all chuckled softly at the sound of buttons plinking around to various areas of the truck cab.

"S'all right. I needed a new shirt anyhow," Reno grinned. "And I think I did you a favor with _your_ shirt, Cloud. Wearing an old gym shirt to a bar. Ugh. '_Property of Shinra_' my ass."

"It was laundry day!" Cloud protested. "Jerk."

"Yeah, but you love it, yo."

Reno took a moment to dip into his pocket and grab his cigarettes. He lit one lazily and flicked the Zippo closed with a loud metallic click. He pointed and shook his fingers at Cloud and Reno, the cigarette dangling from between them. "Yo, I want to see the two of you together. You know, like you offered earlier at the bar. What did you call it? A _training session_?" Reno smirked. He leaned over and rubbed a thumb over Zack's full lips. "Mmm. You like going down, don't you?"

Zack didn't answer. He shoved Reno's arm out of the way and pulled Cloud to him roughly. "He needs a_ knife_ to cut open your shirt. Let him see what I can do to your pants," he murmured. With both hands, he grasped Cloud's pants and ripped the button and zipper wide open. He smiled knowingly when he heard Reno grunt and mumble something under his breath.

"Alright, so you're strong," Reno said. He tossed the cigarette out of the truck window after taking a long drag. "Let me see what else you can do."

Zack grinned and reached under the seat to pull it all the way back so that they would have more room. He shifted down to his knees on the floorboard and quickly pulled Cloud's pants down to his ankles. His fingernails dug slightly into Cloud's ass as he lowered his mouth over the blond's stiff cock. He rolled his tongue against the hard flesh and hummed, snaking a hand down to his own cock to stroke it. There was enough moonlight from the full moon for the trio to see each other, and Zack glanced up at Reno and saw that the redhead had a hand shoved down his pants, jerking himself in time to Zack's head bobbing on Cloud's cock.

Cloud turned to watch Reno and hissed through his teeth as Zack trailed his tongue down his balls. His eyes roamed from Reno's crotch to his face. To his surprise, the Turk was looking directly at him now. It was a strange look. Cloud didn't know what to make of it, so he closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the moment. When he opened his eyes, Reno was still staring at him.

_Something about that look. What is it?_

Cloud shifted over and leaned into Reno for a kiss. This time, the kiss was different. There was hunger and passion there, but a hint of tenderness was also in the midst. He abruptly ended the kiss and cocked his head at Reno. Zack was still on the floor of the truck, oblivious to his surroundings and moaning, his mouth still stuffed full of Cloud's cock and working his own. "_What_?" Cloud whispered fervently to Reno.

"S'nothing, yo. You're just beautiful," Reno whispered back. He kissed a shocked Cloud gently on the lips and suddenly pulled back. He shook his head and glanced down quickly at Zack to make sure he hadn't heard their exchange. "Forget I said anything. Another hour and I'll be out of your life except for Shinra business. Let's just keep this loose, yo."

"Kiss me again," Cloud whispered, raising his hands to Reno's face and stroking the red tattoos on his cheekbones.

Reno made a low noise in his throat and pulled Cloud's head toward his, claiming his lips once more. Cloud slid a hand inside Reno's pants and stroked his hardness. Reno moaned into his mouth and raised his hips slightly. He broke the kiss and grinned. "I'm going to give you the ride of your_ life_," he murmured.

Cloud shuddered and put his hands onto Zack's head. "Zack, stop. I… I want to get out of the truck," he said. They all quickly got out and moved to the back. Zack put the tailgate down and sat on it. He pulled off his boots and shed his clothes, tossing them into the back of the truck, and the others followed suit. Zack stayed seated and waited for the two men to join him, but was shocked when he saw Reno reaching for Cloud.

Zack watched as the scene unfolded in front of him. Reno stood behind Cloud, slightly taller than the blond. And _oh gods_, he was reaching around Cloud now from behind, enveloping him in his arms. Zack felt himself turn slightly possessive when he recognized the envelopment as a lover's protective stance. He knew; he had hugged Cloud like that on many occasions. He saw Cloud's eyes close, watched his head tilt back and slightly to the side in order to catch Reno's mouth as the Turk leaned down for a kiss. Cloud pulled away and motioned for Zack to join them. Putting his bad feelings aside, he slid down from the tailgate and stood in front of the two, feeling very much like a third wheel.

He couldn't have Reno taking over, now, could he? He squinted at Reno. _No_. No way.

_Fuck this_.

He grabbed Reno by the arm and practically dragged him over to the tailgate. "Stand right there," he ordered. "Don't move. Just watch." He picked Cloud up with one swift movement and had him bent over the tailgate in seconds flat. He heard Reno's breath hitch when he smacked both hands onto Cloud's ass and spread him wide, licking Cloud down his spine and straight down to his tight hole. He delved his tongue into the pink flesh, working Cloud into a fit. He spit onto his fingers and worked one into Cloud, quickly but gently moving it around, slightly curling the digit. A minute later, two fingers. Three. Cloud was wiggling and moaning.

"Z-Zack!" Cloud exclaimed. "Do it now!" He raised his ass in the air and braced himself for Zack's thick cock. Oh gods, he loved this moment like no other - to be filled and taken to another plane of existence, if only for a short while.

Zack looked over at Reno, who was now jerking his cock furiously and hissing through his teeth. Zack grasped Cloud by the hips and pushed into him. He moaned, feeling the tight clench of Cloud's ass around his cock. He began to fuck Cloud with abandonment, keeping his eyes on Reno the entire time. "_This is how it's done, Turk_," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Reno sucked in his lips and bit down on them, his knees growing weak. He had to slow himself down or there wouldn't be any gusto for a grand finale. He snickered to himself and reached a hand over to Cloud's mouth. Cloud sucked two of his fingers and reveled in the taste of Reno's pre-cum. He moaned softly and mumbled around the digits. "Gods, you taste good."

Reno hummed and looked at Zack smugly. "Here's an idea, yo," he said. He got up into the back of the truck and knelt down onto his knees, positioning his cock in front of Cloud's face. Cloud hungrily went for it, moaning around Reno's thick flesh as Zack pounded into him from behind. Reno gasped and fisted at blond spikes, looking down at the bobbing head. He glanced up at Zack and grinned in mock triumph. "He likes the way I taste," he silently mouthed.

Zack grimaced at Reno and slapped Cloud hard on the ass. "Get up, Cloud," he commanded, ignoring Cloud's muffled protests. With a loud pop, Cloud released Reno's cock from his mouth and turned over onto his back. He sat up and braced himself for Zack's next order.

"You pullin' rank on him, Fair?" Reno said, chuckling.

Zack shook his head, his black spikes waving back and forth. He gave Reno a level look. "On your back, Turk."

"H-Hey! Turks and SOLDIER are pretty equal, I think. You gonna make me pull fuckin' rank on _you_?" Reno hissed.

"Down, now! On your back, Turk!" Zack shouted. He pushed Reno down to the bed of the truck and suddenly gave a goofy grin. "Sounded pretty cool, yeah? Angeal says I need to work on my commanding skills, but…" He nervously scratched his head and gave a slight chuckle. "Was I at least a little convincing with being in charge?"

Cloud shifted over to Reno and knelt over him. The pair locked eyes and together they turned and looked at Zack.

"_You sounded like a fucking jerk off_."

"Cloud!" Zack exclaimed. He clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. "That's a rather nasty mouth you have."

"And you talk too much, yo!" Reno said to Zack, pointing his finger. "_Fuck_ your orders. C'mon, Cloud. Why don't you hop aboard the Reno train and ride a while…" He grinned and spit into his hand. He slicked his cock, already wet from Cloud's earlier ministrations. Cloud was waiting, kneeling over him and just waiting for Reno's invitation.

"Thought you'd never ask," Cloud said, lowering himself down onto Reno slowly. He hissed at the pressure and slowly worked his way down the shaft as Reno fondled his balls. When Reno was at full-hilt, Cloud began to bounce - slowly at first, then speeding up as the pressure loosened. Reno grabbed at Cloud's cock and bit his lip, trying to maintain control. The blond cadet was good, though; maybe _too_ good. The gorgeous blond stopped bouncing and began to rotate his ass, grinding down onto Reno and staring down into his eyes. The look of sheer bliss coming from Cloud made Reno moan with abandonment.

"Oh gods, Cloud. Don't you dare fucking stop," Reno said through gritted teeth. He hastened his movements on Cloud's cock and bucked his hips upward. "Don't you fucking stop, you hear me?"

Cloud panted. His teeth chattered a bit. "N-Not gonna.. Uh-uh. No way," he said.

Zack suddenly yanked Reno to the edge of the tailgate and pushed Cloud forward onto the redhead's chest. He gripped the Turk's legs behind the knees and pushed them up so that Reno was open to him. He braced himself on Reno's legs and went down on him, slowly circling his opening with his tongue before delving a finger in. Reno hissed and bucked against the pressure as another finger was quickly added, the fingers curling inside and stretching him open.

"Shit. Oh fuck!" Reno shouted hoarsely, continuing to stroke Cloud as the two men turned their heads to look at Zack. The SOLDIER wasted no time in entering Reno and filling him completely. Zack was _big_. Very, _very_ big. The experience of being fucked by Zack and Cloud simultaneously was just too much. Reno could feel himself starting to lose control. He stopped stroking Cloud. "Cloud, yo… You're gonna have to get off… yo…"

Cloud rolled his hips faster then, grinding and panting. "I… I'm close, Reno!" he panted. "I need… I want your hand on me again!"

"No, not _get_ off!" Reno exclaimed. "I mean, seriously! Get off!" He gave Cloud a hasty push and the blond quickly disengaged himself. Reno tried to kick at Zack with one of his bent legs and was unsuccessful, but the raven-haired man got the picture and pulled out. Cloud's expression was one of shock.

"What the fuck, Reno? I thought you were enjoying this!" Cloud sputtered.

Reno held up his hands in defense. "No, no. I am! Honest to Gaia, I am! I just need a quick breather, is all. I was about to come," he admitted.

"Well, so was I!" Cloud huffed.

"No use in getting all fired up over it, Cloud. It happens to all of us," Zack said quietly. He moved onto the back of the truck to join the two men. He brushed a tendril of red hair away from Reno's sweaty face and stroked Cloud's lips with his other hand. He leaned down to kiss Reno, pulling Cloud's face toward them. Their faces pressed against one another, the three shared in a slow, lingering kiss. Awkward at first, but then they found a rhythm, their tongues sliding against each others. Zack broke the kiss first and held Cloud by the chin. "Kneel, Cloud," he whispered. Cloud did as he was told, his knees hard against the bed of the truck.

Zack grabbed the back of Reno's head gently and pulled him down. Both of them facing Cloud's dripping cock, Zack immediately dipped his head and lapped at the blond's balls, nipping gently and swirling at them with his tongue. Reno lowered his mouth onto Cloud's cock and began to suck in earnest. Cloud began to shake, his knees threatening to give out beneath him as he looked down at the sight before him - both men servicing him at the same time.

"Wow…" Cloud breathed. Words escaped him. Zack began to finger him, the movements sweeping deep and across his prostate. Cloud arched his back and moaned. He could feel the back of Reno's throat._ Gods, the man has a great hold on his gag reflex_, he thought. Reno looked up at him through sweaty red bangs, and they locked eyes again. Cloud suppressed a giggle and he saw Reno attempting to grin around his cock.

If he wasn't with Zack, maybe he and Reno would make a good pair. He mulled the idea around his lust-filled brain. It would never work, he told himself. Turks were pretty solitary and they were always leaving out for missions. Cloud was trying to get into First Class, and Zack was always around unless something major was going on. He shoved the idea from his head and focused on two things: one, Reno's eyes still on his; and two, without much warning, he was about to come inside of Reno's mouth.

Cloud gripped the back of Reno's head and grunted, moaning in release as he came, feeling Reno hasten his movements and sucking him noisily. He closed his eyes and smiled, trying to catch his breath. Reno was a Grade-A swallower. _Oh, praise Gaia_.

"Mmm," Reno hummed, swallowing all that Cloud had to give. He stroked the inside of the blond's thighs and released Cloud's cock from his mouth when he was done. Zack was already quickly moving to kneel in front of Reno, pushing Cloud out of the way gently. Cloud moved to the side and watched as Zack bent to the floor of the truck bed, his ass in the air. Zack began to finger himself, scissoring and stretching his entrance for Reno. His toes curled and he moaned lightly. When he was done, he raised his ass higher, inviting Reno silently.

Reno looked over at Cloud and the blond gave him a quick tilt of his chin to let Reno know to go for it. The Turk moved forward and gripped the SOLDIER's hips firmly and pulled him straight onto his cock, not hesitating to fully ram it in. He could tell by Zack's body language that the man was ready to be fucked - and fucked hard.

He was _so_ ready to give it to him.

Zack gripped the edge of the truck's tailgate and grunted as Reno pounded into him, every hard stroke hitting his prostate and making his vision turn hazy. "_Hades_!" Zack choked out. "Faster, Reno!"

Cloud moaned. This was so _hot_ seeing Zack getting fucked. He couldn't deny the fact that he was mainly watching Reno, though. He wished he would have lasted longer, and maybe he could still be joining in. He looked down at his flaccid cock and sneered. Stupid thing. Oh, but he could still be fucked. Oh, yes. He shifted his way over to Reno and hissed, "_Fuck me_, Reno." Reno stopped pounding into Zack and listened to Cloud. Cloud reached down and cupped Reno's ass cheek in his palm and squeezed. "I want you inside of me again."

Reno whimpered. Cloud heard it and his heart skipped a beat. He moved over to the side of the truck bed and leaned over the edge of the truck, pointing his ass in Reno's direction.

"Come inside of me, Reno," he whispered, barely audible only to the Turk. Reno pulled out of Zack and went to stand behind Cloud. Placing a hand on the blond's back, he swiftly entered him and gasped. Cloud was still so tight, even after being fucked earlier. He moved slowly, every inch of his cock tingling with need, wrapped in warmth. He grasped Cloud by his hips and thrust upward, faster now. He felt Zack slide his cock against his ass crack and felt the nudge of the SOLDIER's crown beginning to open him. He gasped as Zack plunged into him, his knees almost giving way beneath him.

The trio moved in a wave: a hot, sweaty _fuck_ of a wave. They mutually groaned, and Reno hissed expletives under his breath. Cloud knew that he would not be able to come again so quickly, but he was beyond exhilarated that Reno was filling him and fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

Zack's hand slipped around to Reno's nipple and pinched it firmly. He raked the same hand across to Cloud's ass and gave it a smack.

Cloud cried out in passion. "Do it again, Reno," he moaned.

"W-Wasn't me, y-yo.."

Cloud moaned again. The pace picked up and Zack began to grunt repeatedly. "I'm going to come, Reno!" he shouted, gripping the redhead's hips and pounding into him relentlessly, eager to reach completion. With every fast, hard stroke, Cloud was being banged against the side of the truck. Zack could be rough when he wanted to be, and this time was no exception. Reno gritted his teeth at the roughness, but it was nonetheless pleasurable. He felt Zack's hips stall, heard him cry out, and then Zack collapsed against him.

"Oh, Shiva…" Zack moaned. He began to laugh in short spurts. "This is unbelievable. Fucking amazing. Phew!" He pulled himself out of Reno and collapsed onto the floor of the truck bed, making the truck shake. He shifted himself up and leaned back to look up at the sky. He fished into Reno's pants pockets and grabbed the Turk's cigarettes and his Zippo lighter. He lit one and blew it out slowly, turning to look at Reno and Cloud, still connected at the hips. He craned his neck to hear the pair whispering to each other.

"Yo, you want to move somewhere else? The edge of the truck has to hurt, yo."

"Y-yeah," Cloud murmured. They parted and turned to face each other. Reno lifted his hands to Cloud's face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. "C'mere," Reno whispered. Cloud moved closer and Reno seized his lips, the redhead's hand running smoothly down the blond's back.

"Tell me what you want, Cloud," Reno whispered as he broke their kiss.

"I want to ride you again," Cloud whispered back heatedly as he ran a hand down Reno's chest. "I want to be able to see you when you come."

Reno grabbed Cloud and hoisted him up. Cloud locked his legs around Reno's hips and sighed, feeling Reno's bobbing erection beneath him as the Turk moved them over to the middle of the truck bed. Reno shifted down slowly to sit, so as not to hurt Cloud by accidentally dropping him. When he was comfortable, Cloud inched himself up and positioned himself to sit on Reno's aching cock. He lowered himself and gasped, feeling the now-familiar stretch brought on by Reno's greatly-endowed cock. They sat together as one, rocking and moaning, Reno's hips thrusting upward in time to Cloud's movements. Reno's arms never moved from around Cloud, and in return, Cloud kept his arms pinned around Reno as well.

Reno kissed him down the side of his neck and bit him gently on his collarbone. Cloud moaned and began to move faster.

"Want you to come, Reno…" he whispered. They locked eyes and Reno bit his lip.

"Won't have to wait much longer, yo," Reno quipped, and grinned. Cloud grinned back and reached back to hold onto Reno's ponytail with one hand. Reno groaned at the tugging of his hair and started panting. His hips thrust upward to Cloud, his movements swift and eager.

"Come for me, Reno," Cloud whispered into his ear. Reno came undone and howled as he let loose, his cheeks flushed and his eyes blazing into Cloud's. He rocked and panted, pulling Cloud closer to hold him tightly against him. Their movements eventually came to a standstill and they were left sitting quietly, still locked together.

"_This can't be it_," Reno whispered to Cloud.

Cloud sighed and nuzzled into Reno's chest.

"Won't work," Cloud murmured, his eyes closed. It was odd, he thought. How had he fallen so quickly for Reno? Cloud _loved_ Zack, right?

"We can at least try," Reno responded.

Cloud raised his head and looked over Reno's shoulder at Zack, who sat idly against the back of the truck cab, the cigarette burned down to his knuckles, forgotten as he had listened and watched Reno and Cloud's lovemaking. He didn't know exactly when it had happened, but somehow a quick fuck between the three of them had ended up as making love for the two of them - and it was not himself and Cloud.

"Zack," Cloud said gently, unsure of what to say.

The raven-haired man flicked his cigarette away and sighed. He gave Cloud a sad smile and shrugged.

"Wasn't meant to be. Maybe he has something I could never give you," Zack said softly. He stood up and walked to the tailgate. Jumping off to hit the ground, he turned around and gave the two a lop-sided grin. "While I'm not excited about it, Cloud - and not to mention, I really liked you - Angeal has been asking me out. So maybe we should all just go from here," he stated. He walked to the cab of the truck after collecting his clothes, sitting alone and thinking of what he'd lost - and contemplating what he had to gain by losing. Angeal was an amazing man, and Zack could definitely see himself with him for a while. He smiled. Everything would be okay, as long as everyone was happy. As long as Cloud was happy.

Things always come full circle - eventually.


End file.
